


Welcome

by bigsunglasses



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsunglasses/pseuds/bigsunglasses
Summary: Shaleän sent a whale ...





	Welcome

Shaleän sent a whale made from driftwood, polished pale by the sea's long kiss, and carved with quick little strokes of a knife. Nadeian was inclined to sniff when she saw it taken from the wrapping. "Coarse, simple – it doesn't even have eyes." 

"Yet you cannot deny it has a certain _whalishness_ ," observed her husband.

Csethiro and Maia, unburdened by having ever seen a whale in the flesh, ordered the gift hung over their baby's crib on a white thread. Each morning, tiny pale grey fingers batted at this dangling token until it swam in gentle circles through the air.


End file.
